The Dead Cherry Tree
by Hinata Uzumaki10
Summary: A story about an OC that is similar to Gaara. When Hikaru becomes a missing nin, what else does life hold for him?


**The Dead Cherry Tree**

_**The character in this story reminds me of Gaara when he was younger. I can assure you I didn't plan for it to come out that way, it just came out like that. Anyway, this chapter is sort of depressing and there's two deaths, so I'm warning you if you're in an optimistic mood. Yes, this is completely OC, and if you don't like it, then too bad. And now I present: The Dead Cherry Tree.**_

Isolation. Loneliness. Seclusion. The worst pain to feel in this world. To have no one to look up to… it just felt so… empty. The only people who saw you were the ones that looked down upon you. Spat on your face, disgusted, and cursed you for being alive. It hurt, it really did. More than you know. But the worst part is, you have no purpose in this world. Everyone hates you, and you can't do anything about it. That's when you start giving up and attempting suicide. I tried, once. It was a sunny Sunday morning, without a cloud in the sky. I thought it was the perfect day for my death. The Earth was already celebrating my leave with it's bright setting. With my neck around a noose, I stepped off of the railing of the stairs that led to a church and closed my eyes. I didn't die, however. The rope wasn't secure enough and snapped around the middle.

So, I was still alive, wandering the cold dark streets of the Hidden Grass Village. The rain only worsened my mood as my stomach growled loudly for the umpteenth time tonight. I held it, as if that would somehow ease the gnawing pain it caused. Maybe I would head for that alley that had a lot of leftover food. Most of the rich people's garbage was thrown there, and it attracted anyone who was desperate enough to go there. The only problem is, no one wants to share, so there's usually a fist fight for the food. Most of the time it was worth it though, your stomach was full for the night and most of the next day.

Hunched over, my steps became hurried as the thought of food burned into my mind. I could just picture it: a thrown out full can of soup, half a box of cereal, and maybe even a full slice of pizza. My mouth watered as more possibilities entered my mind and I sped up the slightest. My jet black shaggy hair stuck to my face as the rain took its effect. My bangs now reached for my eyebrows as the rest of my hair brushed my cheekbone. My eyes were icy blue, giving people the impression that I was cold and indifferent, which I was in contrast of. I was slim— always had been. But, at least I had a nice tan. What else were you supposed to get when you lived outside?

My foot splashed a puddle as I rounded a corner into the alley. I caught my breath when I saw two men, with knives drawn and in a lock. Both wore shaggy clothing, like I did and had unshaven faces. They both seemed to be in their mid-thirties and looked like they once had a comfortable life. Maybe a wife, kids, a nice home. But something probably happened and got them kicked out or something. A knot formed in my throat as I imagined what that would feel like. To start with everything and then lose it all in an instant. I swallowed the knot and stood dumbfounded at the mouth of the alley. Neither took notice of me as their teeth bared and each pushed harder.

"That's enough!" One man shouted, jumping back from the block. This caused the other man to stumble awkwardly before gaining his balance. It was then I noticed that the man that jumped back had emerald green eyes. They were amazing, if you asked me. I'd much rather have those than my ice-cold eyes. "It's time to get serious!" I became wide eyed when the man with green eyes pulled out a kunai. A ninja weapon!? Where in God's name did he get that? I shakily took a step back, but couldn't go any further. I opened my mouth to call for help, but no sound came. Even if I did call, it would fall on deaf ears, as it always had.

The green eyed man laughed maniacally and got into an unfamiliar stance. "You messed with the wrong guy, scum! I'm a trained Chunin! You better say your goodbyes!" I was horrified when the green eyed man launched at the other, slashing his chest. The other man yelled out in pain as blood pumped out of his abdomen. Before I knew it, screams could be heard loud and clear in the alley as the relentless and unceasing attack continued. I tried covering up my ears, but that didn't work. Before I thought I'd be driven crazy, the green eyed man called out once more. "This is it for you! Die, you wretched worm!"

I could feel it. I knew it. The green eyed man was about to set the death blow. My eyes were squinted by now, and my hands were pressed up against my ears. His battle cry confirmed it and something built in my chest. Something I had never felt before. "STOP!" I shouted, as loud as possible. The moment I did, the battle cry halted and all that could be heard were the whimpers of the victim. I opened up my eyes and shot a cold glance filled with fear and sorrow to the green eyed man. "You're going to kill him!" I shouted once more, feeling the tears build up in the rims of my eyes. "You're going to kill him…" I then whispered, looking down and shaking my head in disbelief. My shoulders began trembling and I nearly started sobbing.

My heart filled with fear when I heard steps approaching me as they slapped on the pavement. With every step, a sense of doom fell upon me, causing me to trouble harder. By the time they got close enough and stopped, I knew I had to look up. I did and met the gaze of the green eyed man. He seemed angry, and I felt scared.

"Who are you?" He growled. I winced at the authority in his voice and gulped, trying to swallow the knot that had once again formed in my throat. I had to wait a few seconds before I attempted an answer.

"I…I…" My throat suddenly became dry and I gulped again, but it was in vain. My mouth stayed dry, and I didn't have the courage to speak to the green eyed man anymore. The man grunted in disgust and grabbed the collar of my dark T-shirt roughly. I gasped in disbelief when the man hauled me up and pressed my head against the cold, stone wall of the alley. He bent in closely so that our noses were only an inch apart. "You know what, kid?" He breathed. I winced, because his breath smelled heavily of booze and weed. The green eyed man didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "You're a coward." He spat. "Just a scared little boy who is desperate for their mommy and daddy. But you'll never see them!" The man pulled me toward him and slammed me against the wall once more. Pain ringed in my back. "You're just a pathetic, cowardly kid who'll get nowhere in this world and die young, hungry, and lonely. Ya hear that? You're a nobody, and you'll never change. People like you disgust me." The man hissed that last sentence in my faced and I squinted, looking away. The man then grabbed my hair and set my head straight, banging it against the wall. I whimpered as another wave of pain hit and traveled throughout my body. I then noticed the man's snarling face had transformed into a face of realization. I gulped.

"You're that kid." He whispered astonishingly. I answered with another whimper, unsure of what to say if I could speak. After this realization hit the man, his face twisted into a snarl and he raised his fist. My only reaction was my eyes widening before the fist connected with the side of my face. I smashed into pavement and rolled over a couple of times before I came to a stop. I screamed in complete agony when something warm and fresh gushed out of my ear. The man began to kick hard at my ribs as I screamed louder. Pain… it was just everywhere. There was no other way to describe it, like someone was stabbing you in the chest and head. I felt more warm liquid gush out of my mouth and ears. But when I tasted the liquid, I knew what it was in an instant. Blood. My eyes widened with fear at the sudden realization that I could actually die here, and never be seen again. Maybe this was a blessing,. After all, I had no purpose in life and no goal to strive for. But, then again, I didn't want to die a coward either, beaten in an alley to death.

A newfound strength suddenly began pulsing throughout my body, with no intention of dissipating anytime soon. I could feel a pulse in my eyes and they were so warm, that I thought they'd just roll out of my head, completely dry. But instead, I found myself steadying my body on the ground with my palms balanced on the concrete beneath me. Then, without warning, I pushed myself up with all my might. I was surprised at how far up I came with so little effort, but this didn't hinder my concentration. I rolled side ways and shoved my foot into the green eyed man's face. I heard him scream in both surprise and pain, before stumbling backward, nearly tripping over his own feet.

My hatred still burned bright as I landed on my feet and charged. The man barely had a chance to look up before I threw him against the wall of the alley. He screamed once again, before I sent a flurry of fists into the green eyed man's gut. Again and again, my unceasing relentless attack blew into the body of the man. My teeth were bared and my eyes burned more and more, along with my strength. For a second, I thought I heard someone screaming, but it was probably just something trying to distract me. I let out a wild war cry when my strength reached its peak. Then slowly, but surely, my strength and the burning in my eyes wavered. My punches became less effective and direct, and soon my fists hung by my sides, limp and lifeless.

By now, I was out of breath and my vision was blurry. Whenever I tried to look around, red dots obscured my view, and I began to get sick. I felt dizzy and I held my head, only able to manage a groan, because even that hurt. My legs gave away and I fell over onto my side, bruising my hip. I barely took notice, however, as I curled up into a ball and did my best to wait it out. When that seemed to make no progress, I let out a whine and got into the fetal position, which was actually quite common for me. I don't know how long I lied there… a few hours, at least. My head started to feel better and my breathing became a bit steadied and relaxed, finally. I lifted one of my arms, which ringed in pain and forced me to wince. I reached up and dried some tears that had fallen during my recovery. Of course they were dry by now, which made my cheeks a bit sticky.

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and began to see clearly. The first thing I saw made my stomach do a somersault. There was the green eyed man, laying in a heap right in front of my face. Dried blood crept out of his nose, ears, mouth, and even around his eyes. The once beautiful eyes were now bulging and hideous. I dared look down in horror and witnessed what I feared. The man's body was twisted in an irregular way, confirming that there were many broken bones. My eyes widened in horror as my eyes wandered back up and found that the man's neck was twisted as well. Now, my breathing was fast and nervous and I began shaking violently. I sucked in a good amount of breath sometimes to attempt to say something , but nothing ever came out. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I gripped my head as tightly as I could. With a newfound adrenaline, I scrambled to my feet and threw myself against a wall. My thin, tanned fingers dug into my skull and I was almost certain my knuckles turned white. I continued to scream bloody murder as my head began to pound with pain and the images of the green eyed man flashed before my eyes. Shakily, I directed my gaze toward the other man, who was so brutally beaten. He lay in a heap as well, and his chest didn't move up and down. That was it. I had it.

The moment I received more adrenaline, I made a mad dash toward the mouth of the alley. My legs and arms were pumping faster than I thought possible and the wind lashed at my face like never before. The disfigured sneakers I wore slammed against the cement of the sidewalk, bringing a new pain to my collection. Tears were flying off my face, and I was glad hardly anyone was on the streets to witness this. Though, they'd find out and I knew it. There was still a chance, however. There were so many hideaway rogue shinobi in Amegakure, and any one of them was a likely suspect. Yeah, all I had to do was hide away for a little while, and the black ops would move on and forget about me as a suspect. Besides, who would care for some homeless guy, anyway?

I slowed down to a halt as my adrenaline rush ended and my energy was at absolute zero. By now, I had reached a secluded hill out near the field that led to the marsh. A crooked tree stuck out of the small hill, awkward and unwanted. You could tell it was once a cherry tree, but it had lost hope and died, just like me. I dragged myself up the small hill and leaned an arm against the tree, catching my breath as best I could. Sweat dotted my face and my mouth was dry, but I couldn't go back to the village just yet, it was too dangerous. So, I tried swallowing some saliva, hoping that would help ease the dryness somewhat. Much to my disappointment, it didn't.

The memories of both men attempted to travel from the back of my mind to my eyes, where I could grief over the loss and blame myself. But I did my best to block it out, and something right finally came through for me.

I sighed heavily and slid to a sitting position, hugging my knees and leaning against the tree. Looking up, I found that the sky was getting cloudy, and I had a feeling a storm was brewing up there. It was actually quite wet here, in the Hidden Grass Village. But, I didn't mind it that much. Pretty much no one here was optimistic anyway. Most of the shinobi here either ended up as missing nin or hide here. My mind reminded me that I should find shelter before the storm hit, but my legs disagreed. They were really sore now, and I wasn't sure if I could even walk without the adrenaline rush giving me strength.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" My ice blue eyes widened in fear and without thinking twice, I whirled around to find the source of the voice. When I saw them, my muscles tightened and I gulped. Great. Just great.

_**Sorry if it's a bit short for your taste. I'd like some feedback, both negative and positive. Thanks.**_


End file.
